


EvelynnxAkali won't write itself

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, League of Legends - Freeform, certified GAY, fanfic writer!Jihyo, gay fluff, they in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: Just two girls, one room, and a laptopor: League of Legends fanfic writer!Jihyo and her mildly interested but loving girlfriend!Jeongyeon
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Jihyo Ship Writing Challenge





	EvelynnxAkali won't write itself

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my friend Pingu!! Thanks for reading and telling me it was super Gay. That's the plan
> 
> Hope you read the rest of the fics for the Jihyo Ship Writing Challenge!

"Okay listen."

Jeonogyeon looks up from her Nintendo Switch. It's a hot summer Saturday and she's spending it on the floor of Jihyo's bedroom. "What is it, Hyo?"

Jihyo's arms are crossed as she leans back into her swivel chair. She is staring intensely at her laptop.

Jeongyeon returns to her Animal Crossing session, resting her back on the side of Jihyo's bed. Her legs are so sweaty that her thighs stick to the wooden flooring. The cool cotton sheets of Jihyo's bed provide some relief to her sweat-drenched back, though. It was wise of her to come in a t-shirt and denim shorts.

There was something about the summer heat that made it hard to concentrate. Jeongyeon could barely form a coherent thought. What temperature was the AC set on, anyway?

"Okay listen." Jihyo repeats herself, clacking on her keyboard. Her study desk is sturdy enough to take the force of her enthusiasm.

Jeongyeon looks up at her girlfriend. "You already said that."

"What if," Jihyo swivels the chair to face Jeongyeon, "Evelynn and Akali were roommates?"

Jeongyeon pauses her game. This was going to be a long conversation.

"What do you think, Jeong?" Jihyo's voice is loud, mixed impatience and excitement.

"Hyo," Jeongyeon stretches her back, "you just showed me an AkalixAhri fic with the exact same plot."

Jihyo pouts, stare intense. "That's different. Akali was an undercover ninja from Japan. Plus the author hasn't updated since December." She spins her chair around, looking at the ceiling. "I'm thinking of normal college student Akali."

Jeongyeon stands up from the floor, looking around for the AC remote. Jihyo liked keeping her room warm. But 30°C on a summer afternoon was too much. "Tell me about it."

Jihyo's diction speeds up as she explains her plot. "Okay so Akali is best friends with Ahri, who is her classmate. Akali is studying Microbiology, 'cause her family is pressuring her to become a doctor. Ahri is more arts-oriented."

Jeongyeon finds the remote by Jihyo's bedside table. She checks the setting of the AC; it really is set at 30°C. How is Jihyo not sweating? "Yeah?"

"Evelynn is a rich girl who's planning to go into law." Jeongyeon hears a few clacks of the keyboard before Jihyo continues. "She's a total flirt. But only because her parents keep pressuring her."

Jeongyeon sets the AC temperature to 20°C. She'll change it back once the room cools a little.

"Oh," Jihyo adds to her statement, tapping a fist into the palm of her other hand. "Akali works at a coffee shop."

"Wait." Jeongyeon plops herself across Jihyo's bed, letting her legs drape off its side. Jihyo doesn't have to know, but Jeongyeon lets the bedsheets dry the sweat behind her kneecaps. "Which one was Akali again? These are the League of Legends girls right?"

Jihyo rolls her eyes. "The ninja with the smokescreen. Evelynn's the one with the innuendo-laden voice-over. But we're talking about the K/DA skins."

Jeongyeon fans her face, heat getting to her head. How does Jihyo stay holed up in her room all afternoon? "KDA? You mean the one with the music video?" She props herself on one elbow, watching her girlfriend type.

"Bingo." Jihyo is hunched in front of her laptop screen, eyes squinting at a word document. "Evelynn's the one with the long red hair. Ahri has fox tails, Akali has the tagger design."

"Yeah, you wrote a tagger AU about her right? With Kai'Sa?" Jeongyeon struggles to remember. The heat slowed down her mental processes. "The one where Kai'Sa was a policewoman?"

"Yep." Jihyo stands from her desk, stretching her back. "Scoot over." She shoos Jeongyeon to one side, plopping down beside Jeongyeon.

The cool blast of the AC finally makes its way to Jihyo's bed. Jeongyeon stares at the ceiling, waiting for what Jihyo will say next.

"Wanna make out?" Jihyo asks out of the blue.

Jeongyeon is caught off guard. Her brain is still too slow to think. "The fuck?" Jeongyeon slaps Jihyo on her stomach. It makes the younger girl laugh. "Your sisters are just downstairs."

"I'm kidding" says Jihyo. She sits up on the edge of the bed. "I'm just running out of ideas for my fanfics."

Jeongyeon groans. "Making out isn't gonna help with that. And besides," she adjusts her t-shirt so that it doesn't stick to her skin, "it's way too hot to make out right now.

Jihyo glances over her shoulder, looking at Jeongyeon with a flat stare. "I bet you just didn't brush your teeth."

Jeongyeon raises a middle finger at her girlfriend. "I won't proofread your fics anymore."

"I'm kidding!" Jihyo lays beside Jeongyeon once more, bed creaking with the effort.

"Can we cuddle though?" Jihyo looks at Jeongyeon from the side, waiting for the older girl to respond.

"Sure." Jeongyeon extends her arm, drawing Jihyo into an embrace. Jihyo tucks her face in the crook of Jeongyeons' neck, draping an arm over the older girl's torso.

Jihyo's body is comfortable but regretfully warm. The AC is doing its job though; Jeongyeon is already feeling less sticky.

"You stink of sweat." Jihyo murmurs against Jeongyeon's collarbone.

"Hey, there's a free ticket out with your name on it" replies Jeongyeon. She pokes Jihyo in the rib.

Jihyo doesn't respond, pulling Jeongyeon closer.

The weight of Jihyo's body on top of hers is comfortable; it wakes up Jeongyeon's senses.

It's cold enough now; Jeongyeon's brain is working again. She becomes hyper-aware of how her body comes in contact with Jihyo.

But Jihyo pulls away, hovering over Jeongyeon. She props herself on her elbows. From this close, Jeongyeon can see the mole on Jihyo's nose. "You lowered the temperature of the AC, didn't you? I'm already getting cold."

"Don't change it" Jeongyeon whines. She wraps her arms around Jihyo's torso, her interlocked hands resting on the small of Jihyo's back. "It just started to get cool enough to make out."

Jihyo giggles, her breath tickling Jeongyeon's cheek. "But you just said that it wasn't going to help."

Jeongyeon rolls with it. Her hands let go of each other, sliding to Jihyo's waist. "I could be wrong," she says while tracing Jihyo's ribs with her thumbs, "we have to test it to be sure."

Jihyo grins, eyes warm toward Jeongyeon. But she stops, suddenly prying herself out of Jeongyeon's embrace.

"I just got an idea." Jihyo pushes herself off the bed.

Jeongyeon sits up, watching as Jihyo walks to her study desk. "What's your idea?"

"AkalixEvelynn, college roommate AU, but Akali's a transfer student."

Jihyo stares at Jeongyeon, as if waiting for Jeongyeon to speak; she then nods to herself. "Evelynn came from a long-term relationship, so she's rebounding. But then Akali falls in love with her. Then Akali has to go back to Japan and Evelynn realizes too late."

She types on her laptop once more. From the clacking of the keyboard, Jeongyeon can tell that the gears of Jihyo's mind are turning.

"Should it have a sweet ending?"

Jeongyeon hums, sitting on the floor of Jihyo's bed once more. She picks up her Switch. "You'll figure it out as you write, Hyo."

The keyboard clacks, then pauses. "I love you, Jeong."

"Love you too. I'll proofread once you finish."

**Author's Note:**

> one of my more self-gratifying fics. Hope you liked it!


End file.
